Kryptonian Cuddle
by FavUYA
Summary: The Flash needs someone to sleep with him for the night. Who will it be?


Hey. I have a new story. I know everybody does SuperBat, which I'm all for, but I think SuperFlash is very cute because of the size difference between the two, and how Superman is usually pretty serious, and the Flash usually jokes around a lot. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kryptonian Cuddle

The day was finally over. The debriefing of the day's final events were through and Superman was glad to finally get some R and R. The main irritant of the day was Lex Luthor, who had tried his luck with recruiting some more for-pay villains and caused trouble in metropolis. With the help of Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl, Superman defeated the group, but not with ease. _I don't feel like returning to Metropolis. It's way too late. I'll just stay the night in my room here,_ he thought to himself.

He entered his quarters after having brushed his teeth and fulfilled other nightly rituals. He changed into his boxers and a tank top in his main room, looking at the clock to see it was 2:00 AM. _Only 5 more hours until work,_ he thought to himself.

He then went into the conjoined room where his bed was. Without turning on the lights, he drew back the covers as much he could until he discovered that something was in his bed. He then realized that it was actually someone. "Hello?" he asked confused.

"Superman?" it sounded like the Flash's voice.

"Flash?" he asked. The redhead then raised his head. Superman saw that he was snuggled into his sheets wearing a pair of boxers and one of his T-shirts with his Superman logo on it. The shirt seemed to be about 5 times larger than it needed to be on his smaller frame. "Flash, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Central City or in your own bed?"

The redhead then almost started to cry, but tried to remain calm as he was about to explain. "Batman needed help in Gothom. A lot of his enemies banded together and thought they could all take him together. Wonder Woman and I came to help him, but I was hit by the Scarecrow's fear gas. After that, I kept seeing all of my worst fears come to life. The two of them were able to chase the villains off and they brought me to the Batcave. Batman gave me the antidote to the fear gas, but he said it would take a while for it to take full effect. They sent me to the Watchtower for me to recover, but it got so late and dark that I just got so scared again. I didn't want to sleep alone in my room, so I came here. I hope you understand."

Superman nodded in comprehension, then looked down to his shirt. "I see, but why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

The Flash blushed a little, feeling a hint of embarrassment. "I… I don't know. I guess I just felt more secure in your shirt. You're just so strong, it made me feel better. And it smells like you…"

Superman nodded again, not really thinking about those last parts. "So is it all right if I stay for the night?" Superman looked into the Flash's pleading eyes. Eyes that twinkled in the moonlight. The kid was clearly a jokester at times, but Superman knew that deep down, he was just a pure innocent soul for him to protect. How could he refuse a sweet innocent request like that? "If not, then I'm sorry I came in without your permission…"

"No. It's not that. I just never thought I would share this bed with anyone. I couldn't turn you away Flash. Not when you're like this,"

The Flash couldn't contain his excitement. "Oh Superman, thank you!" He half whispered, half exclaimed, throwing his arms around Superman's large neck. Superman then mirrored the action and wrapped his massive muscular arms around the Flash's slim waist.

"It's no problem Flash. We just have to go to bed now, because I need my sleep,"

"Of course. Thanks again,"

"No problem,"

The redhead then scooched over to the side, making room for the larger man. Superman then laid on his back, pulling the covers over him, not realizing until then how good they felt in his fairly cold room. The Flash then curled up to Superman's side and laid his head on his chest, enjoying the Kryptonian's warmth. Superman then wrapped his large, strong arm around the slim speedster and pulled him closer, protecting him from his worst fears, and rubbing his face against his soft red hair.

"Good night, Superman. And thanks. This means so much to me,"

"No problem. You can always turn to me,"

The Flash then drifted off to a peaceful, undisturbed sleep that fear toxins could disrupt.

* * *

I hope you all liked it and please rate and review. And if you feel like writing a story about these two, that would be awesome. It doesn't matter how short.


End file.
